God Like
by DuchessOfMaddness
Summary: Ryu and Hayate can't take the tension anymore. I realize all they need is each other. Just a one-shot of Ryu and Hayate, some fluff at the end. YAOI! Don't like Don't read


A late night, Hayate and Ryu were training in the Mugen Tenshin Village. Instead of the normal sparring room, the two ninjas decided to train outside. They did this often but mostly they did it at the Hayabusa Village. They train with each other to make sure that their skills don't weaken, and so that don't get distant. Hayate and Ryu have always been really close and care for each other as if they were siblings. Their outfits were almost boxer briefs, they definitely didn't wear these in public but it was night and it made it easier to move.

The cold night breeze blew past them as they got into their regular fighting stance. At first they just watched each other closely. Tonight Ryu had noticed that Hayate had really nice skin, he didn't really ever see him without his usual attire, which covered his whole body. But tonight his skin was easy to see and the moonlight hit it just right. Ryu snapped out of his trance over Hayate's god like skin when Hayate came at him with a high kick. Ryu barely managed to block with his forearm. Ryu threw a low kick right when Hayate touched the ground. Hayate lost his balance and Ryu took the opportunity to punch him right in his left jaw. Hayate was prepared, he countered the attack by twisting Ryu's arm around and throwing him onto the ground. Almost instantly jumping on top of Ryu to crack his neck, which would knock out Ryu if he had successfully done it. Of course Ryu didn't let that happen. To Hayate's surprise Ryu rolled on top of Hayate, they were face to face looking into each others eyes.

Ryu had such pretty green eyes that would melt any girl's heart but stun an enemy that starred him right in the eye. Hayate on the other hand had redish-orangish eyes that always looked glassy. At least Hayate's face looks a little nice but then Ryu had such a hardened face that he always looked mad and unhappy. Ryu felt Hayate's hot skin under his normal temperature skin. His hand felt Hayate's muscled sides. Ryu's mouth got closer to Hayate's when Ryu realized that Hayate quickly lifted his right leg to kick him off. The Ultimate Ninja jumped off of Hayate. The other ninja smiled at him, teasingly. He knew what Ryu wanted to do. They sort of always had this sexual tension whenever they would fight.

Ryu knew that Hayate would tease him with this, Hayate had never been stronger or wiser than Ryu but the ultimate ninja was obsessed with the other ninja's face. They had these things secret and they tried to hold it back but now, in these clothes, and the sexual tension hotter than ever, there was no point in hiding it anymore. "So you do feel the same way." Ryu smirked at Hayate. "Of course." Hayate smiled widely back wishing that Ryu would return a full smile. Hayate turned away from Ryu and looked up the moon. Ryu looked at his nicely formed back. "What are you doing?" Ryu asked quietly.

Hayate started to run straight forward and jumped on one of the buildings. He looked down at Ryu. He knew it, Hayate would make him really want it and he was going to tease the hell out of him. Ryu gave in and followed the gold skin ninja. Hayate wasn't hard to follow, his skin practically glowed in the dark, but Ryu was having a hard time catching up to him.

Soon they entered the forest, their light foot steps running across twigs and leaves. They were both running so fast that they were barely running on the ground. After a while Ryu caught him by tackling him to the ground the rolled a little over all these sticks, it didn't hurt since their skin is been beaten so much that it is tougher the most normal skin. Hayate was on top of Ryu this time. Ryu reviewed Hayate's body. He licked his lips, he picked him up quickly and pushed him against the nearest tree. He bit his naked neck, Hayate gasped at the pleasure and pain. Hayate lifted Ryu head and pressed his lips to Ryu's hungrily. Ryu's hand slipped down Hayate's pants and he tightly grabbed his right ass cheek. His fingers soon found Hayate's entrance and two fingers slipped inside. Hayate's head flew up and he breathed loud with a low grunt. Ryu knew that he was going to hold back his moans, another way of teasing him. He entered three fingers and Hayate started moaning louder. Later Ryu felt that Hayate was finally ready and he could barely control himself. Ryu took off Hayate's briefs as he set him quiet roughly on the ground, then started taking his own off. Both to the side.

Ryu aligned his cock to Hayate's warm entrance and started pressing inside. Hayate's back arched up as Ryu went in deeper. His breath was trying to stay calm and he was holding back again. Ryu pushed all the way in, Hayate cried out like he did when they were in battle and inside Ryu it hurt a little. He stayed in until Hayate calmed down a little, then he made a nice rhythm. He leaned over and licked Hayate's hard nipples, and Hayate was feeling pure ecstasy. Ryu then started to pump Hayate's cock. Hayate was way over his limit and Ryu was getting to his, Ryu quickly pulled out and pumped his and the other ninja's cocks to the point where their cum went all over their bodies. Mostly Hayate's.

"I've wanted to do that along time." Ryu panted. Hayate smiled and closed his eyes to let what just happened sink in. The sun started to rise. "We better get going back." Hayate informed. The god like ninja looked at the other ninja, Ryu smiled. Hayate laughed a little. "Nevermind we'll just stay here a little longer." Hayate smiled back at Ryu. Both put their brief back on.

"Why do you like it when I smile." Ryu asked. "Guess it makes me feel special, I mean you don't just smile at anyone and it means you trust them." Hayate paused, "It is a side that shows that you're still a little human." Ryu nodded.

They sat next to each other leaning against a tree side by side. "When you laugh or smile makes me forget about all the things that linger on me. I feel relieved. I will always have you, as long as I have you I won't need anything else." Ryu wasn't smiling anymore but Hayate still had a little grin on. They sat there in silence and looked up at the sun rise.


End file.
